Together They Make Thunderous Silence
by Breathe Easy
Summary: Sequel to Soundless Music. What happens when Zell is tired of hiding? SLASH!!! (Of course)
1. Prologue

TOGETHER THEY MADE THUNDERING SILENCE. . .  
  
Sequel to "Soundless Music"  
  
Author's Note: This is only Chapter one so don't freak out when a few things go unfinished at the end. It'll get finished, don't worry.  
  
Zell buried his face into Seifer's chest, curling against his body as the strong gleaming arms crushed his lungs joyfully. He had no qualms about it. That night, and morning, was amazing. They lost count in how many times, yet neither of them cared. . .They never cared. All they actually paid attention to was each other and that was all that mattered. Each day was like the rest. Seifer would tease Zell, and the Martial Arts expert would become offended and shoot something back. It was old times all over again (minus the fact that Seifer had a better attitude than he did before). Yet there was something. . .  
  
Something nagged at the back of Zell's mind. The fact that he had to wait until their training date to be with him and that he couldn't be affectionate with Seifer in public. Zell had tried it once and they had a fight over it for two days. He hadn't mentioned it since. It was already nearing their one-year anniversary, yet they still pull this charade. Why? All because of Seifer's pride. Finally, Zell decided he'd had enough and brought it up again that second.  
  
"I think we should tell everyone. . ."  
  
Seifer merely took a deep breath and relaxed again, "Tell everyone what?"  
  
"About us. . ."  
  
"Oh God not this again. . ." Seifer stood, knocking Zell from his warmth and his bodily pillow. Back muscles flexed beautifully under bronze and golden skin, twisting and lifting as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Zell purred lightly to himself as he let his head rest on his arm. "Either way, you still have a nice ass." Seifer glanced behind him and lifted an arm to point at him, "Don't start with me. We're still on this stupid-ass subject. . ." Zell stands, his body a little smaller than Seifer's, yet perfect in every aspect; beautiful peach skin that rolls with every fluid movement from the karate expert. Seifer looked down and smiled, "Yeah. . .The subject. . .Um. What was it again?"  
  
Zell pours his own coffee and growls, "Don't give me that. I am fucking sick and tired of having to play actor in front of people and having women hanging all over me." Seifer grinned slightly for a moment, "Are you surprised?" Zell growled and turned, his horizon blue eyes now a fire with determination. Seifer's smile faded. "That's not that point," Zell spoke as he sipped and placed the coffee mug down to grab his usual clothing. "For once, I want to tell people 'no, I'm not available. I'm with Seifer.' Yet that seems to be a crime in your damn book. . ." Seifer yawns and sips the coffee again. "That's the way the gun blade spins. . ." Zell slams one pair of jeans in his hand against the floor and the other pair is still in the other hand. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO!"  
  
Seifer growls and stands, setting his coffee mug down on a table. Zell knew Seifer. He won't take anything sitting or lying down. "You need to check your non-sense. We both agreed. No telling of our relationship. If anyone asks, avoid the question. If persistent, think up explanation fast."  
  
Zell looked at him, "That was a year ago."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm not doing this anymore. Make up your mind. Either have me in your life with everyone knowing. Or. . .leave me. Those are your only choices."  
  
Zell walked out, taking his duffle bag with him. . .He never takes his duffle bag. Seifer let his body crumple into a seat once the pearly door was slammed. His eyes never left the floor while he thought. That's where they were glued at the moment. He sat there, pondering for a good half hour before lifting the entirely bronzed and beautiful body to take a shower. Even in there, while he bathed, he thought.  
  
Finally, he was dressed and out the door, the tails of his trench coat fluttering after him. The place was quiet. Sunlight shone through the window and the bed perfectly made. Seifer was real picky with neatness. Zell's room was pretty much a pig sty, but Seifer loved him anyway. Yet now, there were a few less outfits in the closet and one less razor in the restroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zell trotted down the halls of the Garden, heading towards the training center when Seifer and. . .someone else walked out. He stopped and made his way towards him. He had his left arm around a girl, the girl cooing and blushing at his words. He looked up and grinned as always. "Hey, Chicken-Wuss ." Zell growled as he was supposed to do and glared, "Shut up, Punk ass!" Seifer smiled and acted as if he'd forgotten something, just now remembering it. "Oh yeah, Chicken-Wuss, this is Angelive. Angelive, Chicken- Wuss. She's a transfer from another Garden." Zell glared at him as he smiled towards her, placing out a hand, "Zell. . ." She smiled and nodded. "I thought so. Seifer speaks highly of you." Zell looked at him and smiled, "Does he?" She nods.  
  
Seifer nods and adds in something that literally was a blow to Zell. Seifer grinned. "Yeah and um. . .well. . ." Angelive turned and glared, "You haven't told him, have you? Well he should know. He is your roommate." He shrugs and flashes a charming smile. Zell raises one solitary eyebrow and snorts, "What am I suppose to know, Seifer?" He lowers his head beside hers and pushes it against hers. "We're together now and. . ." That was all Zell needed to hear. He turned tail left to the training center.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She gave Zell a questioning look behind his back as Seifer looked away and squinted his face. ~Shit. . .~ Angelive looked towards him again and he quickly turned towards her and smiled, nudging her away from the training center. "I'm not sure. Oh well. Here, let me show you the library. You should see it! The ceilings are about fifty feet off the ground and arched with designs made by our very own Selphie T!" He had a nickname for everyone these days. Even Chicken-Wuss. His nickname was 'Love.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next few days, each time he had seen Seifer, he was with his 'sweetheart.' Their time together shortened. Finally, his nights at the Seifer Quarters ended. He went back to his own quarters. Zell had not cried for eight years. He wasn't about to start now. Their one-year anniversary passed. They both sent each other presents anyway. Zell sent the Gun blade Specialist a can of oil for his weapon and a coupon for a free update of the weapon. Zell in return received cleaner for his gloves, two tickets to a movie, and a rose.  
  
The present Zell received was somewhat of an oxymoron, because later on that day, Seifer mentioned he was taking Angelive to that same movie at the same time. When Seifer returned to his Quarters, he found the two tickets in an envelope along with a note. "Save money." Seifer had no idea of the plans that were being made inside of the smaller blonde's head. Zell was grateful because to him, Seifer had made his decision. 


	2. Leaving Me

TOGETHER THEY MADE THUNDERING SILENCE. . .  
  
Author's Note: I really like this chain of events. I think that this could be potentially a good story. Perhaps a Novella. But I have yet to decide the rest. Right now I'm kind of winging it. Any kinds of reviews are welcome. Even the kind that tells me how the story should go. The only type of review that I hate is the kind that says the story blows but doesn't tell me how to make it better. AND if you don't like slash.DON'T READ IT! Simple as that for all you stupid clinchpoops out there.  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Leaving Me  
  
Zell crossed the 't' on his last name and that was that. "Alright, Zell. Your trip outta here is in two days. You leave for eight months and get paid a total of eight million, fifty-five thousand, and three hundred gill. Do we agree?" He nods solemnly and turns to leave the table. "Wait a sec. Here's your boarding pass and your ID tags. Be ready for your trip at 0700 hours." Without any type of understanding nod or type of look, he leaves. The young man sitting behind the counter, filling the rest of Zell's information merely tilts his head at the young Martial Arts expert before shaking his head sadly. "Another one."  
  
It had been three weeks since the 'break up'. There was now no contact whatsoever between him and his former love. All his life, all his fire, it was gone. Everything that everyone used to see in him was gone. He had even taken up smoking. As he dug around in his pockets for a lighter, he entered the cafeteria, finally fishing one out of his back pocket. Yanking the information papers out of the same pocket as well, he made a place at a table in the smoking section and lit the cigarette.  
  
"Reading again?"  
  
He looked up to see Rinoa take a seat in front of him. Fujin sat down beside her. He merely smiled, again with nothing of a fire, and shrugged, "Yeah. I decided I needed some money for later on so I can take a vacation." She frowned slightly and tilted her head. Sadness came over both of the ladies. He sat straight up and looked at them, mimicking their long faces, "What's wrong, loves?" Rinoa looked down and shook her head, "We're not your 'love's'. Fujin told me." Zell was about to open his mouth to protest in anger, but she held up a hand. "YOU." Fujin pointed. "NEED HELP." Slamming his papers together, "Since when? Yo I gotta jet. I only have two days to get ready for this mission. Later." He took two fingers to his forehead and saluted half-assed before jogging off towards the training center.  
  
That's all he did lately. Sleep. Eat. Train. Run. Sleep again. The cycle was never ending. It was all he could do to take his mind off of Seifer and Angelive. Not that he was mad at the girl. She had no idea. There was a faint sound of his sneakers against the marble ground in his mind, yet it felt like he was in a silent moving picture. He smiled at everyone he passed, all of them waving a silent 'Hi, Zell!' He couldn't hear them. They were side characters. They were like he was. They were no one important. Just awesome people who help support the main character. Seifer and Squall. They were main characters. Not him.  
  
The training center that day was nice and cool. T-Rexes were probably put away in pins and the new ice type creatures let out. Thank God he had Ifrit with him. Squall had given Ifrit to him because of his fiery personality. Ifrit seemed to prefer him to anyone else. So onwards he fought, for hours over hours. After completing a total of twelve hours, he finally gave it a rest. Ifrit was exhausted. He could feel it. So he left the training center, blood running down his arms and his knuckles bruised. He didn't wear gloves to the center. Just bare hands. It looked as if he were naked without gloves.  
  
As always, the doc was waiting for him at the entrance with the first aid kit. It contained fourteen curagas, nine cures, five band-aids for small cuts, and of course a roll tape for his knuckles and sprains. The Doc pampered him, telling him how he should stop over working himself and starting eating more. His meals had cut down from eight meals a day to one. His body as well as his face was showing signs of weariness. Finally, she finished it off with a cure over a rather large bruise to help the healing process. Curagas never did the entire job quite nicely. She closed her case and told him off before walking away.  
  
Throughout the whole ordeal, he never said one word. Even the Doc was beginning to worry. Normally, Zell would have fought back and shot words at her. He never realized that he was beginning to show his sorrow. But eight long months lay ahead of him, and this gave him time to work it out. It probably wasn't long enough, or so he decided, but it was the longest one that was open. Surprisingly, the yearlong trip had been filled.  
  
When he readied to stand, a slender hand shot out. It was Rinoa. "Zell, please don't do this. . .Don't leave us." Zell stood again and smiled, flipping a quick salute towards her as he always did before replying, "Sweetie, I'm not leaving you! I love you guys too much. I'm just dipping for a few months then taking all six of us on a vacation! I'll have enough by then for us to enjoy the tropics!" She sighed slightly and looked at him, "Don't you mean seven." Zell's smile widened, though it didn't help any. "No, I mean six! Why would I take Blondie away from his Lady?" He stood there, just smiling at her. Rinoa looked down and leaned forward slightly, whispering secrets through her lips. "Seifer and Angelive are done. She cheated on him. He broke up with her in a heartbeat. . ." Zell's smile faded and his voice, a normally eccentric beauty lowered to a venomous sound, filled with hurt, "Why does it matter?" He brushed past her, not knocking her or even touching her. Just stepping by.  
  
What does it matter if Seifer broke up with the girl? He made his decision. ~He left me. That's all she wrote. ~ So Zell once again placed the mask on his face and jogged down the hall towards his dormitory. There was yet another note from Seifer. And again as always, he had his hands on the edges, about to tear until he remembered a saying Rinoa had told him. "If someone takes the time to write a letter, someone should take the time to read it." And after throwing away countless letters, he decided for some reason to open this one.  
  
~~~Hey Love,  
  
If my pride weren't too high right now, I would probably be there on my knees, begging you to stay. Remember the orphanage? Remember how I teased you. I lied about only having feelings for four or three weeks. It was a lifetime. Yet I know these words are probably going to end up torn in the trash, I really don't care. I know there's that one real chance that you might read this. If you do, well then. . .you know everything. I don't know what else to say. I love you. It's all I know. If you even think for a second that it was easy for me to say, then you wait until I come over and rip your brain out to examine it. You should know me. I know you know me. Please. Give me another chance.  
  
Truly yours, Seifer Almasy~~~  
  
It was even signed in his own way. Zell looked at it and felt tears burn him. Quickly, he suppressed them. Seifer hadn't mentioned anything about coming out of the closet about their relationship. Inside his quarters, Zell placed the letter in his suitcase to keep him company on the trip, regardless of the fact that he felt Seifer didn't care. It was always great to have the illusion. He began packing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zell stood in line. The line was around thirty people in length. He groaned. He had already been standing there for an hour. How much long must he wait?! This was getting ridiculous. He was elite, and rather high on the SEED charts. He shouldn't have to wait behind these lowly cadets. Yet he knew that he was fair. There was no way he was going to take advantage of his position as a SEED captain. He refused. So he took a seat like everyone else was doing and waited. The line behind him extended beyond the docks and then some. Oh boy.  
  
"Wait!" Zell looked up. It was woman. He ran and tackled the man in front of him. They both fell into the water. "You can't go. I won't let you." Zell stopped placing his hand out for help to just listen. The other one replied. "I'm only leaving for two weeks. It's just a quickie. I'll be back, I promise." He promised. The word rang in Zell's mind. Promise. The woman only looked at her lover before sighing and taking Zell's hand that was still outstretched. Zell hoisted her easily out of the water and clapped her on the back. "Easy. I know this guy. He's telling the truth. Feel lucky he's not leaving for eight months like me." They both stared at him dumbfounded as others helped the man out of the water. The woman nodded and waved. Her lover waved back.  
  
When the man in front of him tried to ask why he helped, Zell waved a hand, "I've had worse." The other man merely quieted down and patted Zell on the side of the arm. The Martial Arts expert shrugged and picked up his luggage. He had only put one foot on the ship when he felt the pang of sadness. Whipping it away from his consciousness with mighty strength, he forced himself the rest of the way onto the rocking boat. Everyone boarded. The horn sounded and they left, the land becoming smaller until no one could see it anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer sat in his room, looking out the window as the smoke from Zell's ship disappears over the blue horizon. That blue color. They were Zell's eyes. Closing the window, Seifer sat himself down on his bed, lowering his head and leaving an angry expression on his face. It was the only way he knew how to express what he was feeling. He was feeling death. "He's leaving me." 


	3. Renewed Dolls

TOGETHER THEY MADE THUNDERING SILENCE. . .  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of thought into it and how to end it. Pfft! I'll tell ya it wasn't easy.  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Renewed Dolls  
  
Zell looked at the piece of smeared paper that he was writing on. His pen was almost out of ink and he hadn't thought to buy or steal a new one. All he thought of was writing. He wrote letter after letter back to his friends. It had been a perfect six months. The trench he was sitting in was beginning to sink slightly so he moved to a rougher part. Finally, he signed the letter, 'Your Gutter Punk Buddy, Zell.' He knew what was in the letter. Yet what really seemed to nag on his mind was the fact that Seifer hadn't sent a single thing to him the entire time. Finally, he decided to write his love. The war was still raging over the yonder hills, but it wasn't going to be here for a good few days.  
  
The letters were sealed. In his letter to his orphanage family, he wrote about the hope of taking all seven (yes, he changed it to seven) of them to the tropics to enjoy those coconut drinks with the little purple and rainbow colored umbrellas. He wasn't furious with Seifer as he was before, but he was still injured from the blow he took by the Gun blade Specialist's decision. He still chose secrecy over him. It wasn't going to be that easy for his lover to return. Never.  
  
With a few quick licks the envelopes were sealed, stamped and given to a messenger who ran it to wherever they take mail that must get somewhere. The blonde sighed and took off his helmet. The lovely feather soft hair was sweat matted against his forehead. The tattoo upon his face was drenched in sweat. War in the desert wasn't fun. The sun pummeled down on the troops, Zell's followers looking to him for shelter. All he could give them as a few tips on how to set up a tent so the wind can get through but not the sand.  
  
Out of nowhere, a bullet whistled overhead. One man down shot in the left shoulder. Zell yanked down the injured man and told him to get the fuck out of here. When Zell was asked the ever-common question of why, he answered with this, "You have a baby on the way. . ." The man blinked as he was dragged off. Zell watched him leave before he reared his head and leapt up, firing away all the opposing enemies that hadn't been shot already. Blowing the smoke away from his rifle, he kneeled there and yelled to his troops, "That is how you defeat the. . ." "ZELL!"  
  
Zell instantly flipped around to see a very angry and very determined Gun blade specialist. Zell screamed too late, "Get down!" As he finished, his love was smacked backwards by a bullet. The bullet went through his chest. His entire company covered as he fell to the ground and grabbed the white piece of Seifer's trench coat. His love was already showing signs of a penetrated lung, broken ribs, and luckily, no fractions on his vertebrae. That didn't keep him out of trouble. He was going to die. The great Seifer Almasy was going to die. Only if he didn't get help soon. Zell yelled to the messenger with the radio. "Get me backup and get me air support! We have two injuries! One man shot in the shoulder and another in the upper chest! DO IT!"  
  
Meanwhile, the enemy was advancing. Zell couldn't leave the battle. They would lose. He stood, firing furiously at his pursuers. At the murderers who were going to kill Seifer Almasy. The fire of hate returned to his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer looked up through his pain and through everything, seeing his sweet love. . .Such strength, and yet he had none. He felt a letter placed on him and then. . .darkness. Everything was a flash, a memory. Just the ghost of what once was appeared before him. And he held onto the ghost, wanting to see it, wanting to remember, and wanting to believe.  
  
~~"Cry-baby Zell! Look at him whine!" Seifer tilted his head back, holding up the car toy to the sky, feeling the power over his enemy. He felt the rage, the silence, the want, and he loved it! Zell looked up at him through those same horizon blue eyes, watery from such a ripping force. He'd lost his toy. Seifer had taken it. There was power. The power that Zell didn't have, Seifer possessed. Suddenly, he felt the weight of the toy car lifted from his small fingers to the sky, higher than he could ever reach at the time.  
  
Matron. "Seifer! Get to your room, now. Zell. . .come here, sweetie. . ." Seifer watched as the younger blonde ran towards his 'mommy'. At least that's what he called her. He never knew why until a good few years later. Zell sniffled, splashing tears on his baby blue overalls and his white t- shirt. "Seifer. What did I tell you?" Seifer almost glared, but as usual he merely walked off towards his room and shut the door. His room was perfect. Neat. Clean. Yet she always took his side. What was the point of being here? What was the point of being good? She never congratulated him anymore for having the only clean section of the room and she never thanked him anymore for all the work he does to keep the other kids in line.  
  
Only then did it hit him. He was the bully. He was the one who would define good from bad, weak from strong. He was the strong one. . .and the bad one. Well then, it was that same moment he made a decision for himself. If he was to be the bully, he might as well be damn good at it. Now there was no stopping him.~~  
  
Now he was taller than matron and wields a force stronger than her. Yet something was missing. He knew he couldn't make Zell cry. Even through the fight they'd had over the year they were together, Seifer hadn't seen him cry since he was eight years old. Not crying for over ten years was a very long time. Seifer remembered the last time he cried.  
  
~~"You found my real father? Matron?" He was ten or eleven years old and at one time, he had no idea what parents were. Now he knew and he demanded to know where his real parents were. The ones that created his being. Matron knew. She sighed and rocked back and forth in her chair, shaking her head, "Yes. I found him. As far as I can tell, your mother is dead. She died giving birth to you. It wasn't your fault. Her body was just not strong enough. As for your father. . ." Seifer narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of her. He was always the more mature one. Ever since Zell left to a home, he didn't have anyone to challenge anymore. And there was no one for him to love, either.  
  
"Your father is in the Balamb Garden. He works as a janitor there. He also trains to be a SEED." Seifer looked at her and with ever piece of maturity he could muster, he spoke evenly, "Then that's where I want to go to. I want to be with my dad and be a SEED." She looked at him as he retained his posture and seriousness. A heavy piece of breath left her as she stood and nodded, "Very well. I will call Sid first thing in the morning and let him know he has a new cadet coming in."  
  
Seifer smiled with glee. He couldn't wait to meet his father! His real father! He already figured out why his father couldn't keep him. His dad couldn't handle a baby alone! That has to be why! Something nagged him though. There was that little voice that no one can ever shake. Why didn't his father keep in contact with him? Tears sampled his face. No matter. He was still ready to face the light.~~  
  
It turns out his father was a bum. A cadet who drank too much and never passed a SEED Test. From then on, Seifer hated his father. To the bitter end, he despised him. On the day of his father's funeral, he dressed appropriately, spoke evenly, yet never shed a single tear. He never needed to. Until he got home that is. It was still his father. And in the end, he received the last letter his father ever wrote to him. It said that he loved him. He loved Seifer. Seifer's reason to why his father left him was correct. It never stopped hurting.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zell took off his helmet and stepped into the hospital. Doctors and nurses had been sending him telegrams out on the field from their places at Seifer's side. It was a revolution that was happening. Freeing of slaves from everywhere. And Zell was part of that. Yet he didn't care. He wanted Seifer. The young Martial Arts expert couldn't get that angry, hating face out of his mind. The way the Gun blade specialist marched over the hills, his Gun blade splattered with blood and his trench coat tattered at the bottom just seemed to imprint upon Zell's mind, his soul.  
  
"Mr. Dintch?" His head flipped to the side. A young woman was leaning slightly towards him from about five feet away, her body encased with white wardrobe and her lips doused in bright red. She was beautiful. He nodded, "Yo." She waved a hand to follow him into an empty room. Perhaps the feeling in the pit of his stomach was real. He hoped not. He couldn't picture leaving Seifer. Ever.  
  
Inside, a doctor in a similar wardrobe sat at the end of a long table, looking like it was built for a good thirteen people. "Mr. Dintch, please sit down." Zell didn't question why. He didn't really want to know, but he knew he must find out sooner or later. Sooner preferably. "Zell. . .Mr. Almasy was sent to our northern location to be moved back to the Balamb Garden when it arrived to pick up the eight month enlisters. He apparently never made it. No one has heard from the people of the hospital train since two days ago."  
  
The doctor stood, taking a pointing stick and smacking it against the map on the wall, "We have reason to believe that the train was captured by the enemy. I have an undercover that confirmed he was still alive. The troops are ready to go in. Would you like to go as well?"  
  
Zell couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were going to let him in as well? Of course. If they didn't, he'd go anyway. That was his love. His life was on that train. "Damn straight. We're leaving as soon as possible. . . Notify whoever you need too, we're leaving today." Zell turned heel and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, the perimeter is covered by ten guards, all walking on foot. Two guards, snipers are up in the tower." The radio in his helmet clicked off and he nodded to his own snipers in the trees. They had been positioned there for three hours. It was enough to know the patterns of the on-duty guards and so on. Zell slicked his blonde hair back so that he may see. The Mohawk that he once had was gone, ruffled and tangled into dirty hair. The last time he took a shower was four days ago. It was too wet to take a shower anyway. The rain did it for you. Only tonight, it wasn't raining. The place was on fire. Zell could see it. The camp that had been set up secretly as a main control base was to go up in orange and yellow flames, mimicking the colors of a sunset.  
  
"Shall we begin, sir?" Zell waved a hand, placing the helmet back on his head, leaving the straps undone. Inside, always on his head and on his mind was a picture of him and Seifer, drunk off their asses. But they were together. All of so long ago they were never separated. Look at them now. So far. So close. It wasn't going to do. The two guards went down in front of him. One step closer now. They moved about a hundred feet in and his snipers shot another guard. Two steps closer now. The door opened.  
  
The place was like a normal hospital. All patients were being treated beautifully. Some were sitting up in bed and drinking Sake to warm their systems. Others were still sleeping. The place was quiet, yet buzzing with small talk as well. He literally just walked in. Their uniforms were so similar to the enemies' uniforms that he really didn't have to worry. Until a soldier recognized him. "Zell. Traitor." Shots were fired. Zell went down.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pop. POP! POP POP! The Gun blade Specialist didn't move an inch. He was trained. Just because he had been unconscious for a good few hours didn't mean he had forgotten everything he learned. Moving a hand carefully to his bedside, he felt nothing. No Gun blade. All right, that was understandable. He could have been captured or something of the sort. Opening one eye just enough to see could potentionally could be useful, God intervened. A soldier from the opposite side fell to his right. His gun was closer. Rolling out of bed fast enough that the sheets were barely disturbed he stayed on the ground.  
  
Out of nowhere crawled a blonde petite head. His body was beautiful in that uniform. And regardless of the dusty face and dirty hair that almost didn't look blonde anymore, those horizon blue eyes that could reflect the sunset stayed the same. "Zell. . ." Seifer whispered, barely above the gunfire. Zell's eyes lifted, such a light of hate in them that it almost made Seifer flinch. Yet the Specialist didn't move as the Martial Arts expert took in the information of sight.  
  
"I love you too. . ." The smaller blonde whispered. Then he stood, two handguns firing off alternating rounds. He took down eight guards and four others who were against him. He reloaded. Seifer took his turn. His chest still hurt, and he still had a hard time moving because of his ribs, yet he managed to take down nine guards. So many lives were being lost. Just for him. He nearly cried. For Zell, it had been ten years. For him, it had been eight. They were the same. Zell just had more love. If he'd had the type of attention his love had, he would have probably ended up the same way.  
  
Seifer had power again. All was forgotten when he realized where his Gun blade was. Reaching up to the sky, his GF, given to him by Zell, Quezecotal, came traveling on a ray of light, raining down her glory. She danced over the lives of the opposing soldiers. She toyed with them until the life was drained and some life gone. She then retreated, giving Seifer a loving electric kiss before taking her grace to the sky. Thunder rained down from the broken ceiling, rain toppling everyone's skills. Seifer made a dive for his Gun blade. It was painful, but he had it. Zell ran out of bullets.  
  
They both looked at each other. Old times were upon them in the future. Never forget your past. Relive it if you can because the people who do already know what to do. They erupted from their cover, taking each person who stood in their way by storm. What made this scene somewhat comical is Seifer's adorned clothing. Nothing but a hospital gown. Zell grinned and shook his head, "It's been a long time. . ." Another smacked guard that was down for the count, "since I've seen that sweet ass. . ." Seifer smiled and maliciously destroyed his enemies. "I promise you it won't be the last."  
  
Click! Bonk, bonk, bonk. . .BLAAAAUUUGHHHHSSHHHHH! The area was destroyed. Zell leapt over into the trench they were occupying earlier. Seifer leapt and howled as pain cracked like a whip through his body until he finally took a few painful breaths and calmed. Zell sat next to him and leaned his head on Seifer's shoulder. The Specialist lifted an arm and placed it around the Expert's shoulders. They both embraced each other closely while the others watched the promised flames from Zell's mind act out in real life. Now, they too had the sunset in their eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When the rain had stopped and the sun had come out for the morning dew, wasting away the wasted water to be rained again in a different land someday, the place they were supposed to reach, they did. There were two casualties and four injured. Yet everyone from the hospital was saved. The casualties were already dead when they arrived. It wasn't bad for a squadron. Seifer purred into his pillow as Zell wrapped his arm around Seifer's waist, careful of the pain that was still there. Curaga was due again in about twenty minutes so he had to stay awake. There should be only two more spells before he was finally healed. One cannot cast Curagas on a life threatened patient. Avoid it at best. If unavoidable, use it anyway and take to intensive care. The Curagas were not made for fatal healing. If used, there was a great risk that something would heal wrong.  
  
Seifer mumbled, "Is it time?" Zell rolled over and looked at the clock. Nine thirty. "Yeah, it's time." Seifer grunted as Zell removed his body from behind Seifer's, sitting up on the bed with his head hanging low. Morning. Dear Lord, anything but that. Standing, his body stretched, the back muscles rippling like a drop of the sun falling into the ocean. Turning around, Zell looked at the back of Seifer. He was always hard to get up in the mornings. Rolling him onto his back gently, the Martial Arts Expert became a nanny for only a few moments, lifting his hands to cast the cool liquidly like spell over the bronze body. The chest wound closed tighter and Seifer took in a deeper breath. "Better. . ." He mumbled. Zell smiled and sat down on the bed across from him.  
  
His mate began to slumber again, the perfect chest lifting up and down with every breath. He opened his eyes again and stared lazily at Zell. The Specialist smiled and yawned, "Good Morning, Sunshine." Zell smiled and chuckled, his entire body quivering with light laughter, "Mmmm Mornin'." Seifer sighed and looked at him, a questioning tired look plastered over his face, "What?" Zell looked at him, his eyebrows slightly distorted. "Why are you here?" Seifer smiled, "You never wrote. I couldn't. Wasn't allowed to. I wanted to come. . . to apologize." Zell snorted and Seifer smiled, "I guess it really didn't work out, huh, love?" Zell grinned and shook his head, "No, it didn't."  
  
They sat there for a long time, gazing at each other through morning hair and eyes. "I thought I lost you." Zell admitted his greatest fear. Seifer grinned, "Nah! I'll be alright. . ." He looked at the petite blonde. "I knew I'd lost you. . .I was coming here to get your ass back." Zell looked at him and narrowed his eyes, standing. "You mean what by this?" Seifer sighed and sat up, "I agree. I'll tell everyone first thing when we return." Zell smiled. "Finally figured out that through the mocking, if there is any, that I'll be standing there with you?" Seifer looked at him, still a mischievous smile imprint on him. "No. I've realized that I can kick anybody's ass that says anything!" 


	4. Acceptance Denied

TOGETHER THEY MAKE THUNDEROUS SILENCE  
  
Author's notes: I know you thought that there wasn't going to be more but um . . .I have news for you . . .THERE'S MORE!!!! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!! *Evil grin* . . . . . . .Okay I'm done.  
  
Chapter 4: Acceptance Denied  
  
Selphie's mouth seemed to gape so far that her chin was in danger of being bruised on the floor. Quistis tilted her head thoughtfully, almost as if she knew. Fujin just stood quietly as usual. Rajin beamed. Of course Fujin had told him. He may be a dumb-ass, but he was a dumb-ass who could keep a secret like no one. Squall just stood there and shrugged, merely commenting on people doing what they feel like. Rinoa smiled softly and hugged Seifer, "Congratulations." At least she wasn't as shocked as Irvine. He was bent over on the floor trying to collect all the bullets he dropped.  
  
Zell looked onwards; somewhat twittering silently to himself about how this could have been a mistake. Seifer just stood there, narrowing his eyes and growing hotter by the minute, anger rolling in his stomach. ~Why are they acting this way? It's not THAT big of a deal . . .Right? ~ At the minute he felt Zell. He felt the anxiety the smaller blonde was feeling. So his arm automatically reacted. It was placed behind him, gripping Zell's hand tight enough to cut off circulation hadn't the hand he was holding was gripping back.  
  
Selphie collected herself and sighed, "Seifer I never thought you as the type." Irvine stood behind her and nodded, "I don't think anyone did, except for a few oddly smug people . . ." Irvine eyed Rajin who grinned in return. Quistis turned on heel and left. It wasn't like her to just leave without putting her two cents in. Squall smiled. He SMILED! "Good work, Seifer. Finally found someone worth fighting for." Zell glanced at him with a red face. Seifer blinked and looked to his mate who smiled and shrugged. "It was a quick fling." Seifer sighed and supposed he had to deal with that one way or another.  
  
Rinoa smiled like she also knew about that and turned with Squall to head back to the Headmaster's office. That left Selphie and Irvine. Selphie smiled and hugged Zell, patting his cheek. "If this guy isn't good, then kick his ass. If you can't, call me and I'll help you." Seifer grinned and bent down slightly, poking her in the shoulder, "Hey, Flipper! Beat it! Of course I'm Good! I'm Seifer Almasy!" "You're also a pain in the hind parts!" She retorted. Irvine grunted and grabbed Selphie's arm, "Let's get away from here. Wouldn't want to catch something."  
  
Selphie waved and turned to walk off. The Gunman muttered something else and received a slap from his girl. That would be ten miles of rough road for the week. "Are ya pissed?" Seifer looked at his mate, the sky blue mixing with emerald green to become a gem of rarity. Seifer shook his head, slicking back a few stray strands of tan blonde. "I never really liked Irvine. Everyone else seemed fine with it." Seifer just shrugged his shoulders. He knew he would encounter more problems from the students than anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, Kiddies. This is war." Bombs were heard from the film of his latest mission that nearly killed him. Of course, he had volunteered for this filming thing a while back when he first left to follow Zell into war, but what he hadn't counted on was getting shot and fatally wounded. He fought it though. He fought everything. There was Zell in the camera shot, taking a stand and firing everyone on the other side. Men on the other edge of the trenches just watched in awe as the blonde legend took charge and crouched again, sexually blowing smoke from his gun as a quick joke.  
  
SMACK! The bullet hit the camera on target just as it hit him in the chest. The screen went to white. Seifer turned around as the lights flickered on. The class was just staring blankly at him. "What happened to the guy who was shot?" Seifer grinned evilly as he pulled down his shirt slightly, showing off the still twisted imprint the bullet left on him, "Oh he's fine. Still alive and able to kick ass." By now, the entire school had heard about him and his love. His Zell. And he was Zell's. That was it. Sure, every once and awhile, he got a sad story about how he used to be an idol and how he had disgraced himself. By then, the person speaking would be looking up from the floor, holding their nose or jaw or whatever part he hit. That was his queue to say, "Did that feel like disgrace to you? If I were you're sorry ass, I would worry about myself instead of everyone around me." Then he would leave, a little more pissed than usual.  
  
But being ultimately pissed was nothing new. He was used to it. Only back then, it was a different story, different time. Different life. Yet even then the rage felt the same . . .Fiery . . .Alive. The same thing was reflected in Zell's eyes that day. Only then did he get a taste of his own medicine. Yet even then it was hard to picture that look on anyone else's face other than his own. Now, it was on everyone's soul and in their expression. Those were the one's who survived . . .like he did.  
  
"Seifer." The blonde turned. Another blonde grazed up to his side and smiled softly. Quistis. "Let's take a walk, huh?" Seifer merely glared at her. She hadn't said a thing to him for a month. Since he dropped the news. Down the halls their footsteps echoed, her hands behind her back and her eyes soft . . .smiling. She was up to something. He figured he wouldn't like it. No one smiled like that unless they had triumphed over enemies. He was an enemy. He was sure of it. Two of his once closest friends now had left his soul for dead. Irvine made it very clear, everyday never learning from the smart ass remarks he gave before receiving payback. Quistis though never said a thing. Merely ignored him in the halls and in classes they co- taught. Now here she was. Oh fuck.  
  
"Seifer I want to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You really love him?"  
  
"What the fuck is your point?"  
  
"So you do."  
  
"And?"  
  
"How odd."  
  
Seifer couldn't really say much to that except silence. In which he completed in full sentences while talking to her at that moment. She looked at him and took his hand, her own fingers much lighter than his tinted skin. They didn't nearly match as well as Zell's skin did with his. Her nails traced over his knuckles, administering a light tingle. "You know. Your and Zell's type of relationship isn't exactly tolerated here at the Garden. And I know you're probably thinking that . . ."  
  
He couldn't listen to it anymore. "If you are thinking about how wrong we are and how no one can deal with that bullshit, let me just tell you this. I couldn't give a flying FUCK whether or not you or Squall or ANYONE has a problem. So frankly, fuck you and fuck the system." That should do it. That should cover everything . . .When he should start packing was the next thing on his mind. Quistis grabbed his arm. Enemy. He flung around and smacked her hard enough to send her into the wall of the training center. Knocked her out. He was thinking about leaving her there, but that wasn't an option. The training center wasn't a place to leave someone. Ever.  
  
When he ran out, people were eyeing them oddly. Of course. He had an unconscious Quistis hanging over his shoulder. Makes people wonder what the happened. Too bad none of them will ever figure it out. So sad. KSSHH. The door slid open and he was in the infirmary. The doc looked at her, as she was set softly onto one of the examination tables, her hands working on Quistis' clothing. Seifer respectfully turned around . . .and left. He didn't even look back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you heard anything from the Doc about Quistis?" "Yeah, I heard three T-Rexes ganged up on her." "Seifer WAS seen carrying her out." "Maybe the sorceress' knight isn't THAT bad . . ." "Or maybe he's the one who did it." There were so many rumors going around that he really couldn't say anything about that day. Luckily, Zell was there for him. It was moonlight this time that washed over their complexions. Zell's skin matched so beautifully against Seifer's that the Gun blade Specialist had to see more of this beauty. He pulled the smaller blonde closer, placing light, sleepy kisses along his neck. He may be the bad-ass that everyone knows (not necessarily loves or hates, but knows), but here was when he changed . . . sort of.  
  
Zell turned his face into Seifer's with a small smile. "Can't sleep that much either, huh?" The taller blonde smirked and looked down towards his blue ocean eyes. ~God~, he thought. ~Now I know how I drowned in him . . .~ Only then did Seifer finally answer, "Nope." The sweet, innocent expression didn't last long with Zell. It never did; especially when they both couldn't sleep. There was a taste, a beautiful taste that couldn't be matched by anyone else he ever kissed. How he had missed that taste when they were apart. Zell was perfect. Just plain out perfect.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." Seifer blinked and grinned, always having something to say in return. "I sure damn hope so! If I wasn't, I would TELL you not to stay with me!" Zell gave a devilish smile, raising a hand to trace the roughest, yet lightest touches he'll ever receive for the entire night. Then that taste again, blueberries and spring winds, rushed into his mouth. The GB Specialist lifted the petite body over his without breaking any contact they currently had. He was skilled at this. The body then pushed down on him, purring into an ear, the sound sending a pleasure through Seifer. Oh it was going to be a good night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis stood outside of Seifer's door in the morning, knocking impatiently at his door. When Zell answered, his face dropped, all the blood leaving to his feet. He seemed sick. But she just smiled and stepped in. Seifer was of course seemingly oblivious to everything that was happening . . .almost. She leaned forward and whispered something to the Martial Arts Expert, which made Zell a little less pale. He regained his composure and enclosed her in a close circle of love. Not the way he did with Seifer, but something that made him show his friendship. She glanced at him and smiled. "Yes, I forgive you."  
  
Seifer snorted and growled. "Damn you!" She laughed. "I can understand why you were cold to me, but unfortunately you didn't notice that every time I accidentally ignored you, my face was in a book . . .But I love you too much not to forgive you." Her eyes turned to Zell, "Tell him then try to go back to sleep." She walked towards the door, spoke a quick goodnight, and left. KSSSHH. The door shut.  
  
Zell crawled back into bed, the morning sun not even up yet, but dawn light kissing his naked skin. Seifer muttered, "Wha' wuz zat 'bout?" Zell groggily yawned and curled closer to him before answering. "She said that we could stay in the Garden. The order was bypassed and stricken from the rule book." Seifer smiled, because he life was perfect. ~'BOUT GODDAMN TIME!!!~ was his last thought before slumber.  
  
~~Yes there is more coming but it's just an epilogue so don't expect much.~~  
  
JADE BABE 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue. . .  
  
You know. . .Having a kid is fun, but it kind of takes all the time out of your day. He doesn't shut up in class, he ALWAYS has to go to the bathroom, and there is never a time when his nose isn't runny. Why are we kids in the first place?! I mean all wee do is cause headache for our parents. If only we were born with the IQ of Einstein for someone. Maybe then we wouldn't be so ignorant and weak in the first place.  
  
Yet, now I have a kid. My very own. Luckily, there's this thing where we can apply to. . .oh what do you call it? Conception in a plastic cup? Yeah we're allowed one of those. It's like having a tube baby. The kid thing is grown in a machine and in six months, the machine spits the kid out. Then TA DA! Your own little bundle of joy. It's all about genes too! Hyne, I love technology. This kid looks like me AND Zell. Well, at least he doesn't have the chicken hair like him.  
  
You're also probably wondering why I haven't cussed so far. Duh! There's a kid here! Ya can't cuss in front of a kid! It would be indecent and dumba. . .butt-ish-ness. . . ANYWAY, we've both also agreed on a few things. No smoking around this one, and no drinking. It's a new type of Hell I never knew of. Piece of . . . flesh is so freakin' fragile. . .YOU NEED TO GROW UP FASTER!!! * Crying * Aw Crap. Here Zell, you take him  
  
~It's always me isn't it?~  
  
Well he half yours!!!  
  
~Fine. . .fine. . .~  
  
Like I was saying, the little tyke is a handful, but we love him. That's that. End of the freakin' story. Hey Zell!  
  
~WHAT?!?!~  
  
It's your turn to take him to class. . .  
  
~ HEELLLCK NO!~  
  
Helck?  
  
~Heck, you smart ass!~  
  
Better a smart ass than a dumb ass!  
  
~Quit cussin'!~  
  
What the hell?! You cussed first!!  
  
* And so ends the story for now. . . Write back. . .I need to know if I should continue it or leave it. * 


End file.
